Must Have Done Something Right
by Darren Christ
Summary: If there's one thing Blaine loves more than Dalton, it's Kurt.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N; **I ship this pairing so freaking hard. Even ask Laura. ;D I couldn't _resist _writing a supermegafoxyhot fic about them because dammit there is so much sexual frustration between them. But this is my first Glee fic, so cheers! :)

**Disclaimer; **You don't even want to think about me being the writer of Glee.

* * *

It had been a week since Kurt and Blaine's conversation about Kurt leaving Dalton. A whole week, and still, no decision had been brought upon. This fact was due to not only to Kurt's reluctance, but to Blaine. Blaine's _huge _eyebrows. Blaine's piercing eyes, that always drew him closer. Blaine's dark curls. Blaine's obsession of Harry Potter, and Red Vines. Blaine's figure. Blaine's _perfection. _

(He was much too love struck to see the older boy's faults.)

Kurt just - straight up wasn't having any fun at Dalton. Sure, he wasn't being shoved into lockers every day, and classes were great, and everyone was just great, and not only that, but he got to spend more time with _Blaine, _(he really couldn't ask for more) but the members of New Directions were his _family, _dammit. And he'd left because of a stupid reason like _Karofsky? _He wrinkled his nose. He just couldn't go home, anyways. His father... Carole... So much money had been put in for his tuition. Was he really going to give that all up because he'd felt _homesick? _

Kurt wraps his arms around himself, pulling his knees up to his chest. He could hear Blaine's voice in his ear, telling him to do what makes him _happy. _Except Kurt can't even remember the last time he actually felt happy, because all Kurt has been feeling lately is numbness. He _wants _his father to ask him if he has a boyfriend yet everytime he walks in the door. He _wants _Finn to start an arguement with him. He _wants _to fight Rachel for songs he'll never get. He _wants _everything he's ever hated before, everything he's realized he's neglected.

What was that saying? You never realize how _important _something is until it's gone. Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah. Something like that.

(Even though he knows it's true.)

"Kurt?"

He doesn't have to look up to know who it is.

"Hey, Blaine," he says casually, letting his feet tumble back down, hanging off of his chair. He gives him a weak smile, that Blaine knows is fake, and dammit, he can't stand seeing Kurt like this.

He sits down next to him, letting out a deep sigh. "Have you made a decision yet?" he asked him, raising an eyebrow. Kurt simply shakes his head, and Blaine's frown grows. He tears his gaze away from him.

"I was thinking," he says, and Kurt turns so he's looking over at Blaine, one of his eyebrows raised with curiosity. "And... What if I went back to McKinley with you? Just hear me out. You _know _I completely understand what you're going through, and why you switched to Dalton. Hell, I did the exact same thing." He pauses, sucking his teeth in for a moment. "But, I also _know _that you're not enjoying Dalton as much as you thought you would, correct?" Kurt nods, but Blaine doesn't see because it was a rhetorical question. "You want to go back there, but you're afraid of Karofsky and Azimio." All Kurt is thinking is, "_get out of my head_", not really taking in what Blaine is saying.

Blaine sighs. "It might be easier for you if I'm there. You know, at least then, you won't be the only openly gay kid there." He looks over at Kurt, then down at his thumbs.

"_Why are you so nice to me?_" comes Kurt's voice in nothing more than a mumble. He immideately regrets saying it - it'd just kind of slipped out. He looks away from Blaine again, his eyes now on the almost _too _shiny floor.

(Why is Dalton so fucking perfect?)

"Because you're my friend, and I care about you," is Blaine's response. Kurt feels his heart sink. _Friend. _No, Kurt doesn't want to be friends with Blaine. He wants to be _more _than that. He wants Blaine's lips on his, he wants to answer, "oh, that's my boyfriend, Blaine" when people ask him who he is. He wants to introduce Blaine to his father, not just as friends this time. And, Kurt's pretty sure Blaine does too. (You never see him holding hands with Wes or David, do you?) But neither of them have made a move, and every time Kurt tries to ask him out, it turns out as nothing more than, "Blaine, d-d-do you wan - _have the setlist for Regionals?_" because Kurt is afraid of rejection. He's afraid of a broken heart. He's just... Afraid.

And Blaine gives him this funny look, because _Blaine knows. _The only thing _he's _afraid of is losing Kurt. He's become attatched to the boy, and as much as he'd like to pin him down and kiss him senselessly, _Kurt _has to be the one to make the first move. It's _painful _because Kurt has no idea _how _to make the first move, but he _has _to. After everything he's been through with Karofsky? Blaine has to know that Kurt is _ready _and that he really _wants _it.

Kurt shuts his eyes, lost in thought. On one side, he wants nothing more than Blaine to come back to McKinley with him. He wants to be a _power couple. _He wants that security of Blaine being there. He wants _Blaine. _But that would be selfish. Blaine loves Dalton. Dalton is Blaine's _home. _He's already been through whatever Kurt's going through now, why make him relive it after he's just escaped? He looks over at the older boy, who seems certain of his proclamation.

"Where would you stay?" he asks, clearing his throat. "Your house is so far from McKinley, I'm not going to let you drive to school every day."

Blaine's shoulders form a shrug. "I'll rent an apartment." He's thought this all over a million times. He's sure about leaving Dalton. Not only that, but he's sure about _Kurt. _Yeah, this is the kid he's only met about a month ago. It might have only been a month ago, but Blaine knows more about Kurt than Kurt does.

The corner of Kurt's lips form a frown. Blaine is saying he'll rent an apartment like it's cheap, like it's no big deal. Kurt sighs. Blaine's probably spent a lot of time thinking this through, working this out. He looks up at the older boy. But he seems so _sure. _

"I...I'll go if you go with me," Kurt whispers, squeezing his eyes shut. Why is he saying yes? What if Karofsky and Azimio just make his life ten times _worse _that McKinley was without Blaine? What if Blaine is miserable there? What if Blaine just wants to be friends?

According to Rachel, Blaine was a mini-Jesse, and Kurt was being idiotic to let him in like this. He was only going to end up getting hurt, she told him. She knew, she'd been there already. But, no, Kurt _trusted _Blaine.

(Was he stupid to do so?)


	2. Chapter 2

"Blaine. You can't _do_this to us."

Blaine winces slightly at how harsh Wes' voice is, he's never seen the boy so angry before. He's been dreading telling the rest of the Warblers that he and Kurt were leaving since their conversation only a few nights ago. He _knew_they wouldn't be okay with it. Hell, Blaine felt pretty shitty about it, too. Not only was he the star of the Warblers, but he loved being a part of it.

"Wes, I'm sorry," he says calmly, avoiding eye contact. (The last thing he wanted to do was _see_Wes' cold glare that was so harsh, he could feel it.) "You know I love you, and the last thing I want to do is let you down, but Kurt's my friend and -"

"_We're_your friends, too, are we _not?_" Wes hisses, his voice growing nothing but angrier at Blaine's words. He doesn't understand why Blaine is doing this. (No one does, not even Blaine himself.) And so close to Regionals! They _need_Blaine to win. They need his ideas, his talent.. Blaine is everything to the group. No, Wes has no idea how much Blaine cares for Kurt. He has no idea why Kurt is more important than all the time invested into the Warblers. Less than a month ago, Blaine had told them how _grateful_he was for them, for Dalton. How _perfect_everything was at Dalton, and now he was _leaving_for some kid he barely knows? Just thinking about it makes him furious.

"Well, yeah, of course!" Blaine's tone is obvious, as if questioning Wes' intelligence. He shuts his eyes, taking a deep breath, before looking up at Wes. "I just... Kurt _needs_me." He bites his lip, tugging on the dark sleeve of his Dalton uniform. (Oh, he's going to miss it.) "You _know_he's not happy here, and I don't want him to end up dreading school, again."

"We need you too, Blaine!" Wes nearly shouts through gritted teeth. Is Blaine _stupid?_

Blaine simply shakes his head, looking down at his feet. "No," he mumbles. "Not like _he_needs me. He needs someone who _understands_him. Someone he can talk to." He sighs. "You just don't understand, Wes. The kid has been through _so_much already." He looks back up at Wes, who's foccus is now on the window. "You couldn't possibly begin to understand what it's like to wake up every morning, hating life, hating _yourself_for being something that's not your fault." He exhales. "I know I'm letting you down, Wes. You think I haven't thought of that?" Oh, he had. He stands up, breathing slowly. "But... Dalton is _bubble__wrapped._ It's not like the real world is, Wes." He glances over towards the door, just about ready to leave, because he doesn't want to hear what Wes has to think.

Wes is the one taking a deep breath now, but to calm himself down. "I just don't understand," he turns, so he's facing Blaine. "Why you'd go back." He's chewing the inside of his cheek, his eyebrows furrowed with confusion. "I mean, you're always saying how hard it was, and stuff." He blinks, looking down at Blaine. (The kid really is a fucking elf.) "You've just escaped."

Blaine sucks in his teeth, just thinking. For the next few minutes, the only audible sound is their breathing. "I know," he mumbles. "But what I told Kurt - about it being my biggest regret, that was all _true._I'm just.. Taking this as an opportunity to fill in the past that I ran from, you know?" Of course Wes didn't know. He nods anyways. "And I... I really like him, Wes." The last part is barely a whisper, but Wes can hear it clearly.

Wes chuckles, rolling his eyes. "You're an idiot, Blaine," he says. Blaine raises one of his thick eyebrows, confused. "We can _all_see you're head over heels in love with Kurt." Blaine opens his mouth to interrupt him, but is stopped as Wes continues. "Or at least you're getting there. And you know, so is he. There's so much _sexual__tension_between you two, it's almost disgusting. I don't see why you don't just ask him out." He rolls his eyes again. "But... Have fun, okay? Call me. And if things get too bad, well, you're always welcome back here." He gives him a tiny smile. "Good luck, Blaine." He pulls his friend into a hug, and Blaine feels like he's making a mistake.

"You and Puck are _dating_?" Kurt nearly shrieks into his phone. Rachel and Puck were the last thing Kurt would have expected to happen. Rachel had been chasing Finn _forever._Not only that, but he'd had no clue that Puck was even interested in Rachel. "Oh my _God_."

"Yeah," answers Rachel's calm voice from the other side of the phone. "I... well, I simply fucked things up with Finn." Her voice doesn't hint any sadness. Kurt makes a mental note to call Finn later. "But, enough about _that._Mercedes told me you're coming back, and bringing that Blaine kid with you?"

Kurt nods, flopping down onto his bed. He looks down at his already packed bag, a tiny smile plastered onto his face. "Yeah. I, well, we are. Blaine said he thought it'd be... You know. Easier if I wasn't the only _openly_gay kid there." As he emphasizes the word 'openly', his mind trails off to Karofsky, and he lets out a tiny sigh. He tells himself it's going to be okay, he has Blaine now.

"So, what, are you two dating now?" she asks curiously, ready to give Kurt another lecture about why dating Blaine is a bad idea. (But of course, it's not _her_place to say anything. She hasn't even met Blaine yet.)

Kurt pauses for a moment. _Are_they? "Well, no," he says, chewing on his lip. "Not yet, at least." He leans back onto his bed, staring up at the ceiling. It's almost killing him that they're not dating, actually. Thinking back to his older crushes... well, just Finn, it wasn't even _realistic._The thing about Blaine is that he actually has a chance.

(You're an idiot, Kurt Hummel.)

"...You're not?" Rachel asks in surprise. "Then why is he switching to McKinley? I mean, no offence, Kurt, but.. friends don't do that. Even really good friends."

Kurt purses his lips. She has a point. Sure, there's always that movie about _oh__my__God,__you're__moving?__I__have__to__stop__it!__Let__me__come__with__you!_ but in the end, senses are always come to, and the realization that it's not the end of the world hits. He lets out a frustrated scoff. "...I don't know," he answers quietly. "I don't know why he's doing this. He's been leading me on, and... and I really like him but..." He pauses. "He won't make the first move, and I don't know how to." Not only that, but he's kind of afraid of fucking things up because their friendship is great. What if he did ask him out, and Blaine said no? Blaine is the _only_one he can lean on for advice, and for help, because Blaine understands. Because Blaine's _been_there.

Rachel lets out a tiny laugh, resulting in Kurt's confusion. "Why don't you just ask him out?" she asks. "You're Kurt Hummel. You have nothing to be afraid of." She sighs. "Not that I recommend dating him, of course."

Kurt frowns. "I don't know," he says again. "I don't know if I could. I mean, he's like... my best friend." He chews his bottom lip. "Besides Mercedes, of course!" he adds quickly. "And, what if we're better as friends? What if we break up? There are so many things that could go wrong."

Rachel doesn't even hesitate to answer, "You're just going to have to take that chance, Kurt."

_She has a point._

Kurt looks up at the sound of a knock, and a smile reaches his face. "Blaine's here," he says. "I'll call you back." At the sound of Rachel's voice giving him a 'bye, Kurt' he's quick to press the red _end_button. He drops his phone onto the mattress. "It's open," he says casually. "Come in."

There's a shuffle, and the door is open. Blaine is standing at the door, his Dalton uniform hanging off his right arm. He has a smile on his face, but it doesn't seem genuine. It seems kind of sad. Kurt stands up as well, biting the inside of his cheek. "S'everything okay?" he asks the older boy, raising an eyebrow. Oh, he hopes this isn't _his_fault.

Blaines moves closer towards Kurt, nodding. "Yeah. Everything's fine," he says, mostly to remind himself that yes, sometimes change is good, Blaine. He pulls Kurt into a desperate, needed hug on his side, the other boy awkwardly wrapping his arms around Blaine, only confused. "Do you wanna go?" He pulls away.

Kurt nods, picking up his bag. "Yeah," he says, figuring the reason Blaine's sad is because he's about to leave Dalton. It's not like he wasn't sad when he had to leave the New Directions. "Let's go." He picks up his bag, offering Blaine his hand with a tiny reassuring smile.

_I wanna scream 'I love you' from the top of my lungs,  
but I'm afraid that someone else will hear me._


End file.
